Talk:Empire of Pristinia
Danke for your grammer corrections. My German is not good yet, I am currently learning. I can read and understand enough but cannot use it well enough to form a proper conversation. As to your alliance proposal New Europe graciously accepts all terms. And would like an email adress to contact your leaders to discuss a particular matter that is already in the process. --New Euro Emperor 22:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Do you have an email adress to contact your government at so that in the future we do not have the same incident as today? If you cannot give it out I understand.--New Euro Emperor 19:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the {at} and {dot} but I simply don't want any stupid spambots mailing me ;-). Do you have an email adress for contact too, by the way? Just email me if you don't want to publicly expose it. Above adress will also be removed as soon as you acknowledge having read it... Thanks, :--signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 20:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Grand Unified Micronational: Application Temporarily Rejected To whom it may concern, It is with regret that I must inform you the application of the Empire of Pristinia has been rejected on the recommendation of the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission, an organisation which I am the Chairman of, in order to comply with our collective security policy. This recommendation was passed onto the Chairman of the Quorum of Delegates who is solely responsible for the final approval of all applications. He ruled that in response to what the institutions percieves to be unacceptable belligerence on the part of the Empire, your application should not be retained in order to protect the interests of existing member states (namely the People's State of Sandus). You will not be eligible to apply again until the Chairman motions to retain your application - it has not as of yet been removed from the system and will be recorded for future re-examination. Yours sincerely, Robert Lethler Sandum Inquiry --''Sandum Latina/Sandum Latin''-- Placumi Payum Populum et Sandus est, Governum Pristinius alles. Governum Sandus Tum Governum questi vules, que tu issia est? Tu Sandus violati aves, et pourque? Placumi Payum Populum et Sandus est, Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus est. --''Angla/English''-- From the Offices of the National Congress of Sandus, To the Government of Pristinia. The Government of Sandus would like to ask your government, what issue do you have with us? You have violated the integrity of Sandus, and your reason? From the Offices of the National Congress of Sandus, '''The Speaker of the House's Bureau'. '' ---- With the simple reason that you are said by two micronations to have insulted the people of Germany, which will not be tolerated due to our German heritage. (en) Well you tell me. I didn't do it (en) signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 09:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mit dem einfachen Grund, dass Sie laut zweier Mikronationen das Deutsche Volk beleidigt haben, was wir aufgrund unserer Deutschen Geschichte keinesfalls tolerieren werden. (de) Con resona simplifica hic habevus populus teutonicum insulterari, quesquam nos tolerant nemoquam casa par que notras historica Germanicum. (psla) Met dämm ejnfache Jrond, dat sej loudt denne Aanjuvve vun zwej Mikronationen dat düggsche Vullek belejdisch han, wat mir wäjen unserer düggschen Jeschesch nit tolereere wääde. (ksh) signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 22:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm not sure who and where you are hearing this, but I am German-American. Why would I disrespect and make falsifications against my own people? My family is from northern Bavaria, of which I have been, and that area is very beautiful- why would I disrespect it? Andyrian alliance I would like to recognise you and be your ally if youl recognise Andyria --Andyria 14:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Before I can do that, I will have to speak to my close ally New Europe. Please have patience.--signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 16:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC)